paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Indirect Kiss
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary When Dusty cracks her gemstone, Marshall and the Crystal Dogs go on a mission to heal her. Characters Marshall Dusty Princess Tundra Rosie Leo Katie (pictured, mentioned) Gallery Story (A gloomy Marshall, lying on Leo's back, is carried up the hill, approaching Rosie who is preparing a picnic.) Connie: Marshall, hurry up! (Marshall falls off from Leo's back) Rosie: Are you okay? Marshall: I'm fine. Rosie: Are you sure you're okay? Marshall: Yeah. Rosie: Okay, uh... So, um... Is this fence new? Marshall: Uh, it's a long story. Rosie: Is it a magic story?! Marshall: Mmm-maybe? Rosie: Well, what happened? Tell me, please. Marshall: Okay, okay. But it's not a happy story. (Flashback starts) Marshall: (narrating) Dusty was horsing around, by the cliff. Marshall: Dusty, be careful! Dusty: Haha! Marshall, why are you getting so worked up? Why~~ Do you care about me or something? Marshall: (crying) Yes.... Dusty: Ah, Marshall, I didn't mean to make you-- (pretends to fall backwards) woah, woah! Marshall: Dusty, stop you're gonna fall! Dusty: (singsong) Ooh...Marshall! *giggles* I'm gonna fa-all! Marshall: Dusty, you're gonna get hurt! Dusty: Marshall, please, I'm a Gem warrior, I'm not gonna fall-- (Dusty falls off the cliff) Dusty: Ugh, this is so embarrassing. (crashes into rock) I'm ok! cuts to Marshall and Rosie Marshall: So I ran there as fast as I could. continues to Marshall and Dusty Marshall: You sure you're ok? Dusty: Yes, Marshall, I'm fine. Except for this! (She lifts up part of hair to show her eye, then Tundra and Princess come running to them) Princess: Dusty! Show me your gem! (Dusty slaps her paw before she could look at her gem) Dusty: Fresh! (Tundra raises Dusty paw and pulls her shirt to reveal cracked gem) Princess: Dusty! Your gem is cracked! Dusty: Rude! Ah- It's not a big deal! Plus, now I have this cool googly eye. Princess: How did this even happen? Marshall: She fell off the cliff by the lighthouse. Dusty: Did not! Princess: Of course... How could I have been so blind? We need to put a fence up there, so this will never happen again! cuts to Marshall and Rosie Marshall: And that's why there's a fence. The end. Rosie: Wait, what happened to Dusty? Marshall: Uhhh... Rosie: C'mon! Tell me the rest! Marshall: I don't wanna. Rosie: Marshall? Marshall: (looks away) Rosie: Marshall... Marshall: (starts shaking and murmuring) Rosie: Marshall! Marshall: (shakes faster and groaned louder) Okay, okay.. But only if you let me try on your glasses. Rosie: Only if you give me the rest of your juice. Marshall: Okay, but it's mostly backwash. Rosie: Good enough. (They swap items) Marshall: (puts on glasses) How do I look? Rosie: I have no idea. Marshall: Well... Um... So... We are all worried about Dusty. (Flashback cuts back to Marshall and the Crystal Pups) Marshall: So, what's the problem? Dusty falls on stuff all the time. Princess: It'd be fine if it was just her body, but her gem is damaged. Marshall: So, what do you do to fix it? Princess: Before......we had Katie. Tundra: Marshall, your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem. She felt real love for those around her. She felt real sorrow when they were hurt. You have the Rose Quartz gem now. I know that power is in you, too. Marshall: Dusty, show me your gem! Dusty: Yeah, all right. Marshall: The power to heal.(scene shows him being wrapped by a vine and then leaping out in a burst of roses.) It's not working. I guess I'm just too tough to cry. Princess: Just today, you were crying about snakes. Marshall: They don't have any arms! Tundra: We have no choice. We need to take Dusty to Katie's Healing Spring. Dusty: Guys I'm fine, I'm not gonna get any wor-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r...r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r... (said backwards) Hey guys! What are you doing on the beach? (They warp to Katie's Garden) Princess: And in the center of the garden--Katie's Fountain, overflowing with your mother's healing, lacrimal essence! Tundra: I don't see it. Princess: Wha... Dusty: (said backwards) Ugh, I'm going home. Princess: Now, now! Let's keep it together! Our memories of Katie can't be tainted by some overgrown brambles! Look at them. They're a mess without her guidance. Directionless, pathetic, clinging things. It's going to be okay, Tundra. Tundra: Sure. Princess: Y-you really think so? Marshall: Healing tears! Princess: Hmm (In sing-song voice) Maybe there's a path over here! Dusty: (said backwards) Make it cry... You gotta... Cry on its own... If your body can't... Hey! (She takes her paw and slaps it across her face and imitates crying) Marshall: Pain can make one cry. (Dusty nods her head) Marshall: Where is pain? (He looks at the brambles puts his hand over his eyes and has his index finger pointing towards a bramble needle. They then advance towards him.) Dusty: (jumps out to save Marshall just in time) Princess: Dusty, no more roughhousing, you'll exacerbate your crack! Dusty: (said backwards) The vines are coming to life and are gonna kill Marshall just so you know. (She attempts to walk forward and instead reverses herself and walks into a rock) Princess: (gasps) Marshall: Aw, right in the gem! Dusty: (coughing) (said backwards) Don't worry or anything, I'm good. (Dusty's body glitches causing her head to switch with her back paw) Princess: Ohh! Oh! Keep calm. What we need to do is to get you into the fountain immediately, if we can ever find a way through all this mess! (Tundra in the background is pulling out a rock from brambles) Tundra: Shh. (She punches the rock she pulled free and creates a pathway to Katie's Fountain.) Tundra: I needed that. This way. Princess: We could've probably gotten in without hurdling a giant rock into Katie's most precious sanctuary! But if you're okay with it, I'm fine, too! Tundra: This isn't right. The fountain isn't running. Princess: What? W-what's wrong with it? Tundra: I'm not sure. Marshall: Is that Mom? Oh, oh, I'm getting emotional! I think it's happening! Uh, I'm really feeling it! (straining) (Flashback cuts to Marshall and Rosie) Marshall: Ahh! Headache! Rosie: So give back my glasses and finish the story! (Flashback cuts back to Marshall and the Crystal Pups) Marshall: Ah, come on! I had it! Princess: Marshall, it's fine. Just--just stay here and watch Dusty. We'll find out what's wrong with the fountain. Marshall: No, no. Wait! I can still do it! (Dusty's gemstone crack enlarges and makes her fall into pieces that are connected by a small lines of skin and fur) (Tundra and Princess start to leave but Marshall chases after them) Marshall: Wait, wait! It might still happen! Guys? Marshall: Ahh! Dusty: (said backwards) Uh, little help? Marshall: I can't understand you! Marshall: I don't understand anything! Why is everyone acting so strange? Why can't I--( looks at the statue of his mother) why can't I cry?! (echoing) Why can't I cry? Marshall: It's just...I mean, I don't know how to feel about you, but everyone else does. I wish I could have met you then this place you make me sad, and I could cry healing tears, like you. back cuts to Marshall and Rosie Rosie: (starts crying) Marshall: Are you okay? Rosie: (sniffles) (nods head) Keep going. (Flashback cuts back to Marshall and Dusty) Dusty: (screams) (Marshall covers her mouth with his paw) Dusty: (said backwards) Cheer up will ya? (Evil brambles come out of the statue of Katie he laid on and try to slam them instead caught Dusty's foot and one of her hands and squeezed them tight Marshall runs in the opposite direction and gets blocked of by advancing bushes) Marshall: Ahh! Dusty, where's your gem? (pants) Ahh! (Marshall throws himself and Dusty into the center of the fountain where the bushes could not reach) (Dusty's gem cracks even more) Marshall: Dusty, I'm sorry! I can't do anything right. Now I'm going to lose you, and it's all my fault. (Dusty glitches again) Dusty: Ha ha, you care about me. (Marshall hugs Dusty) Marshall: Please let me be a magic healer. (cries) (Marshall's tear lands on Dusty's gem) (Dusty's gem stays cracked.) Marshall: Oh, come on! (Rumbling) (Katie's fountain activates and washes over them, growing roses on the bushes, making all the brambles disappear, and it is apparently raining roses...) (Marshall looks up to the top of the water and thinks he sees his mother reaching down to him) Dusty: Look at this guy, saving my life and junk. Marshall and Dusty: Hahaha! Princess: Oh, thank goodness. Marshall: Did You see what I did? It was magic! My tears brought the fountain back to life and saved Dusty! Princess: I'm pretty sure me and Tundra unplugging the clogged chamber brought the fountain back to life. Tundra: We saved Dusty. Marshall:You don't think my crying was a little related to that? Princess: Oh Marshall, you don't have healing tears. You'll never have any real magic powers, and we don't want anything more to do with you. (Flash back cuts to Rosie and Marshall) Rosie: She didn't really say that. Marshall: No, but that's what it felt like. Rosie: Is that why you've been so down? Oh. You can have you juice back. Marshall: Nah, that's okay. Everyone expects me to be like my mom. What if i never get those powers? Rosie: Then you'll be like me, that's not so bad. Steven: But if I don't have powers, then I can't hang out with Dusty or Tundra or Princess, and I-I can't go on missions! Rosie: You don't need any power to be here with me. (Rosie leans forward attempting to kiss Marshall, but suddenly stops) Rosie: Ow. Ugh. Marshall: What's wrong? Rosie: I think-- there's just-- something wrong with my glasses. My... My eyes. I-I-I can see! Marshall: What? Rosie: I can see without my glasses! Marshall: Did I heal your eyes? But how? (they both stare at juice box) Marshall: The juice box! I don't have healing tears, I have healing spit! Rosie: What am I going to tell my parents? What am I going to tell my optometrist?! Marshall: I don't even know! Oh thank you Rosie! (Marshall hugs Rosie) Marshall: Leo, let's go tell the Gems there never going to believe this! (Marshall and Leo rush down the hill leaving Rosie alone. She takes her glasses and pops out the lens and puts them on while the wind blows in her fur) (episode ends)